nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Duessel
'Duessel '''is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Profile Known as the "Obsidian", Duessel is one of Grado's Six Generals. Along with Selena and Glen, Duessel is one of the Imperial Three, the three original Generals before the invasion of Renais. He is characterized by his martial prowess, honor, and his will to fight for the greater good. He trained Ephraim at one point, and both of them are good friends. In Ephraim's path, he appears in Chapter 10, where he and a small group attempt to make a last stand after being branded traitors. In Eirika's path, he is seen with Ephraim and Knoll. To recruit Duessel in Ephraim's path, have Ephraim speak to Duessel or wait until the end of the chapter. He is playable as soon as he appears on Eirika's route. Through a support conversation with Cormag, it is revealed that Duessel possesses two special lances; one, a small, beautiful lance designed by the famous armorer Gavaleus, Duessel tells Cormag he will "never dull its shine with blood or dirt. If I ever use this lance, I vow that it will be only in my own final hour." The other is "a magic weapon of dark design that's been in my family for ages." Duessel tells Cormag that a member of his family must always bear the lance but never use it; Valter once got his hands on this lance, which caused him to go insane. Duessel promises to bequeath it to Cormag since he has no son, seeing that Cormag has a "discerning eye" and no desire to use it. It is also revealed that Duessel knows where Amelia's lost mother Melina is. Some years after the raids that deprived Amelia from both of her parents, during a patrol he and his squad fought some bandits that kept Melina as their prisoner. She had lost her memories due to trauma, so Duessel took her to a peaceful village where she was welcomed and given a home. Melina recovered rather steadily, but remained amnesiac for years; only a few months before the events of the game, she managed to remember that she was a widow from Silva and had a daughter. Duessel then went to Silva, but by then Amelia had already joined the army. When he met Amelia herself, he noticed the extreme physical similarity between the girl and "someone he knew", but only by the time their A support rolled in he remembered everything. Their common ending says that after the war, Duessel made sure mother and daughter were reunited, and in gratitude Amelia became his number two. Duessel's supports with Knoll, additionally, are among the ones giving more insight into Lyon's research and experiments. Knoll is reluctant at first, but Duessel insists on knowing the truth; then Knoll explains in all detail the process leading to Lyon's seer powers, attempts to prevent the disasters that would befall Grado in the future and revival of his father, and possession by the Dark Lord. Throughout the game, Duessel had been questioning the Emperor's actions, such as making Riev, Caellach, and Valter generals, and the war itself. This indicates that he has high moral values. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones